1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to measuring tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clearance checking tool wherein the same is directed to the measuring of displacement relative to a valve and its clearance with an associated piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool structure of various types has been indicated in the prior art relative to an internal combustion engine construction, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,882 indicating a measuring device connected to a valve retainer. Valve clearance checking is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,185 and 4,370,884, with U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,402 indicating the orientation of a piston within an internal combustion engine.
The instant invention is directed to overcome deficiencies of the prior art. Typically in a piston to valve clearance check to provide indication of adequate clearance relative to a valve directed towards a piston dome in a top head center situation, clay or other such malleable material is positioned on a piston dome whereupon subsequently to the cycling of the piston engine, deformation of such clay and the like is measured having been compressed when an associated valve member is directed towards the piston dome. The instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies of the prior art whereupon an individual merely employs the existing rocker arm structure and displaces the rocker arm structure relative to the valve and valve travel is measured from a seated position to an abutting position relative to an associated internal combustion engine and in this manner, linear available travel of the valve is availed without undue engine disassembly and the like and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.